ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Liliana Mumy
Liliana Berry Davis Mumy (born April 16, 1994) is an American actress, singer, model and voice actress. Her most notable roles are as Jessica Baker in the Cheaper by the Dozen movies with Steve Martin, Lucy Miller in The Santa Clause 2: The Mrs. Clause & The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause with Tim Allen, Mertle Edmonds on the Disney Channel original series Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Panini on Chowder and Wadi in The Secret Saturdays, and Beth Tezuka on the web series Bravest Warriors. Her father is actor Bill Mumy, famous for his roles in the classic science fiction TV series Lost in Space, Babylon 5, and The Twilight Zone episode, "It's a Good Life" (Liliana appeared in the sequel, "It's Still a Good Life," while her father reprised his role), as well as one half of the comedy music duo Barnes & Barnes. Her father also appeared in Bravest Warriors as Beth's father, Ralph Waldo Pickle Chips. Voices *Sugar Rush (film)-Crumblina DiCaramello *Chowder (TV series)-Panini *''The Loud House'', Heavelori's Loud Dream - Leni Loud *Bravest Warriors - Beth Tezuka *Catscratch - Human Kimberly *Lilo and Stitch (including Stitch! The Movie Lilo and Stitch 2:Stitch Has a Glitch, Lilo and Stitch: The Series, and Leroy and Stitch) - Myrtle Edmonds * Higglytown Heroes - Twinkle *American Dragon: Jake Long - Olivia Meers *Air Buddies (most notably Space Buddies, Snow Buddies and Santa Buddies)-Rosebud *Sketch This! - Snooty Sarah, Prudence, All-Nighter Allison, Ravena the Goth, Cheerleader, Geek Girl, Michaela, Additional Voices *Life in the Future - Maddie Nesle *Object All Stars - Marshmallow Personal life Mumy was born in San Marcos, California, the daughter of Eileen Joy (née Davis), a childbirth educator, and former child star Bill Mumy.Bill Mumy Biography (1954-) She is the sister of child actor Seth Mumy. Mumy is close friends with Cheaper by the Dozen co-star Morgan York. She graduated from Laurel Hall School in North Hollywood, California and attended Campbell Hall School. She left there and had recently graduated from Notre Dame High School in Sherman Oaks, California. Career Mumy has appeared in several motion pictures. Her most recent and notable film appearances are in Cheaper by the Dozen, Cheaper by the Dozen 2, The Santa Clause 2: The Mrs. Clause, as well as The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause. In 2002, Mumy played Audrey Fremont, the daughter of her father Bill's character Anthony, in a sequel to the classic The Twilight Zone episode "It's a Good Life" called "It's Still a Good Life". Mumy provided the voice of Mertle Edmonds (Lilo Pelekai's rival) in Stitch! The Movie, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, and Leroy & Stitch, and voicing a character with a smaller role on American Dragon: Jake Long as Haley's rival at school. She is also the voice of Twinkle on Higglytown Heroes and the voice of Human Kimberly on Nickelodeon's Catscratch. Lesser roles included TV appearances playing Rachael/Rachel in six episodes on "My Wife and Kids" from 2002-2004 as well as young Donna on That '70s Show and guest starring in Scrubs as a girl at her birthday party (whose face J.D. daydreams of shoving into her cake). She also voiced Panini in the cartoon Chowder, airing on Cartoon Network and played Lula in The Cleaner in 2008. She also voiced a feisty, fashionable, pink-loving, golden retriever puppy named Rosebud in the Disney movies Snow Buddies, Space Buddies, and Santa Buddies. In June 2012, Mumy started voice work as 'Beth' in Bravest Warriors, the new animated series created by Pendleton Ward, produced by Frederator Studios for their new channel, Cartoon Hangover, a premium content partner of YouTube."Liliana Mumy, John Omohundro, & Thomas Middleditch" Cartoon Hangover June 8, 2012 She is also the voice of Leni Loud on the Nickelodeon show, The Loud House. Filmography Television Films References External links * Category:1994 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Los Angeles, California Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of French-Canadian descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Jewish descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Living people Category:People from San Marcos, California Category:Actresses of German descent Category:1990s births Category:Star Teens voice actors Category:Jak & Daxter Voice Actors Category:Sofia the First Voice Actors